Simplify the following expression: ${-6p-4(-4p+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -6p {-4(}\gray{-4p+2}{)} $ $ -6p + {16p-8} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-6p + 16p} - 8$ $ {10p} - 8$ The simplified expression is $10p-8$